villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin Darling
'''Captain Kevin Darling', simply known as Kevin Darling, is the secondary deuteragonist of the final instalment in the Blackadder saga Blackadder Goes Forth, which aired in 1989. Sharing the same rank as the series main protagonist, Captain Edmund Blackadder, Darling is his intellectual rival and also one of the few people in the entire series that recognises the full-scale horror of the war. As the assistant to the series main antagonist, General Melchett, and his blatant loathing of Blackadder, Darling's villainous (although arguably anti-heroic) actions are made very clear from early on. As such he can be considered Captain Blackadder's archenemy for the majority of the series. His name was, of course, used to great comedy effect. He was portrayed by long-running Blackadder star and actor Tim McInnerny, who had previously played the role of Lord Percy in the first two seasons of the show. McInnery also starred in the 1996 live-action film, 101 Dalmatians as Cruella DeVil's stuttering, nervous butler Alonzo. In 2007, he portrayed Iago in a production of ''Othello ''at the Globe Theatre in London. creating the Character Unlike the rest of the main characters, who were descended from those of previous seasons, Darling was (at the time of the shows airing) a stand-alone character who had no known relation to anyone before the events of Blackadder Goes Forth. This was subsequently amended in future projects such as Blackadder Back and Forth, which showed Darlings ancestors working alongside those of his associates. The reason for Darling's creation was that actor Tim McInnery did not wish to be typecast as a bumbling idiot, and refused to reprise his role as Percy in Blackadder the Third. It is possible, but unconfirmed that Darling may, in fact, be a descendant of Lord Percy Percy (since both characters were portrayed by McInnerny). If this is the case then Percy's descendants apparently lost contact with those of Lord Edmund Blackadder, gained considerable intelligence through the generations and the reason behind their name change is most likely due to an absence of male heirs to carry on their surname. Relationship with the other characters From the get-go, it is made very clear that Darling shares a mutual hatred with his archenemy, Captain Edmund Blackadder. Although the two men share the same rank, intellectual level and understanding about the wasteful tactics used to try and win the war, Blackadder is jealous of Darlings position 35 miles behind the line, whereas Darling hates the way Blackadder is always trying to manipulate General Melchett in order to escape the trenches. Prior to their final scenes together (see Goodbyeeee), nothing would have pleased Darling more than to see Captain Blackadder getting killed in action. Blackadder himself, did everything he could to pay Darling back for his cowardice. Due to his position, at the chateau Darling's closest associate was his superior officer General Sir Anthony Cecil Hothany Melchett. Darling worked as Melchett's assistant, and despite constantly being on the receiving end of Melchett's scolding, it is clear that he was very good at his job. It is unknown how he obtained this position 35 miles behind the line but Darling is very grateful for it, and therefore totally devoted/loyal to Melchett, as demonstrated by the fact he rarely ever complains about his job. His worst fear is being dismissed from Melchett's service and sent to the front lines. Due to a lack of screen time, his relationship with George and Baldrick is never really explored but on one occasion he and George got into a heated argument about trying to save Blackadder, who had crashed behind enemy lines. When Darling threatened the Lieutenant with a charge of insubordination, George stood his ground, telling the Captain he would rather face the charge than desert his friend. This suggests that George held Edmund and Baldrick (who was also captured) in higher regards than Kevin. In an earlier episode, 'Corporal Punishment', Darling also convinced Melchett to fine George who was acting as Blackadders defence counsel "for wasting the courts time", which was granted. Likewise, Baldrick had no problems serving Darling a poisonous meal or cup of coffee in 'Captain Cook', and 'Goodbyeee' respectively. BackGround Apparently, from a working-class background, it is not known how or when Kevin Darling joined the British Army but there was enough credence to his name for him to be promoted to the rank of Captain in the British army. In the last two episodes of the show, it is revealed that Darling originally worked for a company called "Prat & Son's", played wicket for the Croydon Gentlemen's cricket team (which suggests he is from London) and that he has a girlfriend called Doris, whom he hopes to marry one-day. Darling's role in the series is as the long-suffering assistant to the incompetent General Melchett, who is clearly not on Darling's intellectual level. Role in the Episodes Darling appeared in all six episodes of Blackadder Goes Forth and was usually (but not always) seen in the company of General Melchett. Aside from assisting the General, Darling's usual antics involved trying to foil Blackadder's latest attempt to escape from the trenches, to which he was usually successful. Blackadder however, usually found a way to get even with him. First episode In 'Captain Cook' Blackadder is called to Staff HQ, for a debriefing by Melchett. The General wants Blackadder to find an artist from amongst his men, which he originally declares will publish the front page of the next issue of 'King & Country' the famous war magazine. Recognising an opportunity Blackadder manipulates the events in the trenches, to make it seem like he is the best candidate. Although Darling tries to call Blackadder out on this, he quickly changes his tune upon discovering that the real purpose was to find someone who would be able to accurately draw representations of the German's defensive positions. That person, Blackadder, is immediately ordered to go over the top that very night and in Blackadder's words "sit in no-mans land painting pictures of the Germans". With the help of George, Blackadder manages to cheat death and produce fake pictures in a bid to fool Melchett, but the General still orders the advance anyway. Darling can barely contain his glee as he sarcastically wishes Blackadder luck "against those elephants". Thanks to a helpful comment from Baldrick, however, Blackadder manages to escape death a second time and returns to the chateau that very evening where he, George and Baldrick possing as Italian chefs serve the General and Darling a sickening meal of Baldricks composition. Episode 2 'Corporal Punishment' is arguably Darling's most villainous role throughout the entire series. Acting on the orders from the General, Darling tries contacting Blackadder no fewer than three times in order to get him and his men to advance on the enemy position, via telephone, telegram and carrier pigeon. Blackadder, of course, ignores all these orders by sabotaging the phone call, scrunching up the telegram after claiming it was addressed to someone else (Catpain Blackudder) and shooting the carrier pigeon sent to deliver orders. Unfortunately for Edmund, he learns far too late that shooting carrier pigeons is now a court-martial offence and worse still, the pigeon he just shot, was General Melchett's favourite pet. When Darling and Melchett, venture to the front lines to find out what is going on Darling (in no small part due to Baldrick and George's incompetence) quickly unearths Blackadders actions. He never the less stops the General from beating Blackadder to death, arguing that they should do things by the book. Darling is shown smiling as he personally places Blackadder under arrest, and informs him that if convicted his fellow Captain will be immediately executed by firing squad. At the said trial, Darling serves as the Council for Prosecution, which he notes is "enormous fun". Despite George calling him as a defence witness, Kevin does nothing to help Blackadders case. He is quick to offer up further evidence of Blackadders insubordination, before calling Melchett (the presiding judge) to the stand, which quickly ensures Blackadders conviction. It is unknown how Kevin felt when Blackadder escaped his execution due to the intervention of higher powers, but he was most likely very disappointed. At the end of the episode, he telephoned Blackadder, who smugly told him that he had friends in high places (though in truth since George and Baldrick got drunk instead of helping him, Blackadder only escaped by the skin of his teeth). Darling relayed orders to Blackadder, wanting two volunteers for a mission into no-mans land, and Blackadder quickly volunteered George and Baldrick for failing to help him. Episode 3 In 'Major Star' Darling helps Melchett prepare for his date with 'Georgina', (with some great comedy in the process). He is left delighted when Blackadder's cabaret is pulled from a potential tour but receives his comeuppance when Blackadder feeds him a dead slug, claiming its a liquorice all-sorts. Episode 4 'Private Plane' showed Darling trying to prevent Blackadder from transferring to the Royal Flying Corp, to which he was unsuccessful. He was jubilant, however, to learn that the group Edmund, George and Baldrick joined is called the 'Twenty-Minuters' because that is the average life expectancy for a new pilot. He sniggered audibly when Baldrick was revealed to be Blackadder's navigator having argued that 'As long as you've got a good navigator, I'm sure you will be fine'. When Blackadder later crashed behind enemy lines, George tried to ask Darling for help but was refused. This resulted in a heated argument between the two, in which George insulted Darling's position, prompting Darling to threaten him with a charge of insubordination, which George was prepared to face. Melchett showed up and stopped the bickering before things could escalate further. In an effort to reassure George that Blackadders sacrifice was not in vain, Melchett had Darling tell them the latest report from the field. With the help of a scale model map (1:1) Darling informed them that Blackadder's sacrifice allowed the allies to recapture "Seventeen square feet". Even so, George was still determined to try and help Blackadder. With the help of George, and Squadron commander Lord Flashheart, Blackadder and Baldrick managed to escape. The former returned to HQ where he and Flashheart confronted Darling for refusing to help Blackadder in his hour of need. Though Darling tried to fob his way out of trouble, Flashheart ended up head-butting him, leaving Kevin sprawled unconscious across his the desk. When Melchett came in, he said to the comatose man, "Don't slouch Darling!" Episode 5 Things got serious in 'General Hospital' when it appeared that the British army had been infiltrated by a German spy. Sources traced the leak as it was called to a nearby field hospital and Melchett wanted Blackadder to figure out who this spy was. Darling made sure to deliberately limit Blackadder's time to three weeks (instead of the six months he originally asked for) but still did not trust Blackadder to fulfil his duty. He asked for permission to go to the hospital himself and keep an eye on him, which Melchett happily agreed declaring, "What spy on our own spy, as he searches for their spy? Yes, why not. It sounds rather fun". To make sure things looked convincing, the General then deliberately shot Darling in the foot. When an injured Darling arrived at the ward, Blackadder laughed at what had happened. This prompted Kevin to threaten Blackadder, warning him that he would not be laughing if he did not find the spy. Blackadder assured him he intended to start straight away and proceeded to interrogate Darling, following a comical manner earlier suggested by the General ("tie your suspect down on a chair with a potty on his head" then feed his privates to a cocker spaniel). Much to Blackadders delight, this interrogation, which included a good cop-bad cop routine, ultimately reduced Darling to a hysterical wreck. At the end of the episode, Darling tried to apprehend the man he perceived to be the real spy, only to find out that the man in question was, in fact, a British spy, and the one who'd tipped Melchett off as to the security leak in the first place. Before leaving the General was quick to note that Darling was a complete fool. Shortly afterwards, however, the two Captains discovered that it was, in fact, George who had been leaking the information to one of his German uncles. A smug Darling and horrified Blackadder quickly raced after the General to inform him of this development. Episode 6 In the season finale, 'Goodbyeee', Kevin Darling telephoned Blackadder and personally told his adversary that he and his men were to advance on the enemy the following morning. He later visited the trenches alongside Melchett after being informed by George that Blackadder had gone insane. This was, of course, Blackadder's latest attempt to escape from the trenches, which was foiled, giving Darling an opportunity to insult Blackadder. Edmund got revenge by having Baldrick serve Darling a foul cup of coffee (made from mud, dandruff and saliva), which promptly made Darling vomit when he drank it. Later that evening Melchett found Darling in his office, unable to sleep. The two men then had a heart to heart moment, in which Melchett revealed that he viewed Darling as his son, albeit 'illegitimate' and unfavourite. Grateful for everything Daring had done for him, Melchett who had come to think he was holding Darling back had arranged what he believed to be a real treat for Kevin, though he originally handed Darling the wrong form. Upon receiving his real present, Darling thought that the General had made another mistake. The form he had just been handed was a commission for the front line, which would put Darling on the front line for the charge that very morning. When he tried to hand it back, however, Melchett confirmed that this was the actual gift. A look of horror spread across Kevin Darling's face as he realised that this was no mistake and that he had just been handed an informal (albeit completely unintentional) death sentence. A clearly petrified Darling pleaded desperately with Melchett to reconsider, trying to explain that he didn't want to go into battle. Unfortunately, the General misinterpreted this desperation as enthusiasm coupled with a desire not to leave Melchett's presence. Ultimately, Melchett silenced the now weeping Darlings last desperate pleas, revealing that he had already made all of the arrangements including summoning the driver. With that General Sir Anthony Cecil Hothany Melchett dismissed Captain Kevin Darling from his presence without a second thought, never realising that he had just condemned his loyal aide to death. A clearly distraught Darling arrived at the dugout early the next morning, where he and Captain Blackadder (who had likewise been unable to escape the trenches) addressed each other very formally for the first time. Finding themselves in the same predicament, the two men put their hostilities aside as they, George and Baldrick contemplated that there was a very real likelihood that they weren't going to make it out of this situation alive. When asked how he was feeling, Darling admitted that he had hoped he would get through the whole war, return to England where he hoped to marry Doris and return to his old way of life. He admitted to making a note in his diary, in which he cursed his fate with a single profane word. Despite a faint moment of hope as the four men lined up for the charge, Darling and his comrades sallied forth under Edmunds command and were presumably killed by the ensuing gunfire. Personality A hard-working man, Darling was none the less very arrogant and a coward at heart, who took delight in his position since his primary interest revolved around self-preservation. Despite knowing about the full severity and pointless sacrifices of the war, Darling seemed to have little to no problem about ordering other men over the top of the trenches to their deaths whilst he remained behind his comfy desk, though he may have just been putting on a brave face whilst carrying out his orders. This was especially true for Edmund Blackadder, who Darling shared a mutual rivalry and hatred for. Throughout the course of the series, Darling did everything in his power to try and get Blackadder killed or at the very least stay in the trenches, and took particular delight whenever things looked especially bad in Edmunds case. This hostility seemingly ended when the two men found themselves in the same boat in the final scenes of 'Goodbyeee', in which they addressed very formally and treated each other as brothers in arms. Category:Male Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Provoker